The Royal Life
by Stardust16
Summary: Riley is the princess of Arizonica and her mother and father are the queen and king. Her parents want to set her up with, Lucas, prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Everwood. Riley doesn't want Lucas' love though. She wants adventure and drama. She wants someone edgy and mysterious. She wants Farkle, Lucas' younger bad boy brother. AU Modern-FairyTale. Riarkle, Lucaya. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, this is a new Riarkle story I came up with and it's based off of KaeCover's _Promises of her Parents_. It has very slight Lucaya in it, though we might get more into that more as the story goes on. This is AU and it's a modern time fairy tale, so Riley's a princess, Maya is a princess/village girl and Lucas and Farkle are brothers/princes, okay? *laughs* Weird, right? But it'll make sense, I promise.**

 **Also, since Lucas and Farkle are brothers, their last names are both Friar, okay? I'm sorry, but it was either that or Lucas' name would be Lucas Minkus and that just made me burst out laughing (and cringe). Zay will not be in this Fanfiction and neither will Smackle (though I might use her as part of Riarkle's story. If not, she'll fit in with Lucas somehow).**

 **Now that that's all settled, go ahead and enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Mom, I don't understand," Princess Riley stated as she crossed her arms. She was clearly upset. "Why do I have to do this? I'm only sixteen!"

"Yes, but this is for the good of our countries, Riley." Queen Topanga replied, keeping herself calm, "Besides, Lucas is almost of age to rule his father's kingdom and he needs a partner by his side in order to do so. Wouldn't you like to rule a kingdom someday?"

"Yes, but not with somebody I don't love." Riley argued back. She and her mother were in the throne room, arguing over the fact that she and her father had planned to set her up with one of the princes from the neighbouring kingdom, Everwood, without her knowledge. "You're supposed to be with somebody you love when such a thing like this is to come. Isn't that why you're with Dad?"

"Certainly," the Queen responded, "But, Riley, this is for the good of our kingdoms—"

"But what good will it do at the expense of my own happiness?" The brunette girl questioned, tears forming in her eyes. "Mother, I don't want to marry somebody who I don't love."

Queen Topanga sighed, tired and a bit annoyed. "Please, Riley," she pleaded, "Before you even think about refusing this, will you please just go over to Everwood and meet the boy? I've met him many times before, and he's very sweet. You know I wouldn't set you up with him if I didn't think this wasn't a good idea."

Riley sighed and shook her head. "Half an hour," she demanded, "I spend half an hour with him, someplace where it's bright and cheerful and that's it. No longer, nothing else. I get to pick out what I wear and I don't have to do anything I don't want to."

"But, Riley—"

"No, Mother. That's my deal."

Topanga looked at her daughter before rolling her eyes. "Alright then," She agreed, "That's your deal. I'll call King Stuart and Queen Annabella and let them know you will be spending time with their son. I'll get someone to escort you down once it's time to get going."

Riley nodded, a small smile on her face. "Thank you, Mother." She had then turned on her heels and left, going up to her room as she did so. As soon as she stepped inside, she saw Maya sitting on her bed, fixing her lipstick in her small compact mirror. The blonde smiled at her brunette friend and gestured to the seat across from her.

"How'd it go?" She asked, curiously. She was the one who pushed Riley to tell her opinion on the entire situation, so it was only fair she knew what was going on. "What did Lady Topie say?"

Riley rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Maya, you can't call my mom that to her face."

"So? She's not here! Now, come on! Tell me what happened!"

Riley smiled. "It…actually went kind of well," she spoke, "I agreed to meet this Lucas boy, but only if it was for half an hour and in a bright and cheerful place. I also told her that if I was to meet the kid, I should be allowed to wear what I want."

Maya smiled, proud at her friend. "She agreed?"

"She did," The brunette girl stated, "And she told me she'd send someone to escort me once it was time to get going, so we have exactly forty minutes to get myself ready."

Maya's smile grew wider. "You want my fashion advice, don't you?"

"Of course!" The brunette squealed. She had then threw open her closet and took out several hangers and boxes. "Do your job, wizard!"

Maya waved her finger playfully before turning to the closet. "I'm a princess, not a wizard."

"Yet you're also somewhat of a village girl. Quite an interesting combination, don't you think?"

Maya pulled out some hangers as she spoke. "I guess so," She agreed, shrugging, "But, my mom doesn't make much money so we can't exactly have a huge palace like yours. I mean, we may live here, but you guys rule the place."

"I'm not saying you should have a huge castle like mine, Maya. I think it's nice that you're who you are. It's interesting and different."

Maya smiled as she paired a dark blue sleeveless dress with black tights and chunky black heels. "Thanks, Riles." She had then stepped aside and gestured towards the outfit. "What do you think?"

Riley bit her lip and shook her head. "Nu-uh. That's too wild. I want something that says 'fierce,' but also something that says 'soft and sweet.'"

Maya chuckled as as she took out a green leather jacket with a floral print dress. She had then added a pair of brown combat boots to the combination, along with a pair of black tights. "Alright, this is what I got," the blonde announced as she gestured, once again, towards the outfit, "You like?"

Riley grinned. "I love it!" She squealed, happily. She had then quickly changed in the washroom and came out a minute later, dressed in the outfit Maya styled for her. "Aah!" She yelled, excitedly, "I love it!" Her face had then fallen and she sighed. "But what about my hair?"

Maya smiled and picked up a hair straightener from the nearby makeup desk. "Don't worry about it, Hun," she replied, "I got a plan."

* * *

"Riley!" Topanga called as she peeked her head in her daughter's room, "Riley, darling, are you ready yet? It's almost time to go and Charlie is waiting for you!"

"Right here, Mom." The brown haired princess replied. She stepped out of the bathroom and twirled around, happy with her appearance. "How do I look?"

Topanga smiled at her daughter. Her chocolate brown hair was straightened, as she wore her Maya-styled outfit and her eyes twinkled with happiness. "You look lovely, dear," She complimented, "Do you have your phone and book?"

Riley nodded. She always brought a book whenever she went somewhere, since there was always a slight possibility she'd get bored. She was currently reading _Coffeehouse_ _Angel_ , a book about a girl who, due to a small act of kindness, receives three wishes from an angel. It was a fascinating read, really, and she was already halfway through the book, despite the fact she got it nearly two days ago.

"Yep," the princess answered as she grabbed her brown leather purse from off her multi coloured bed. She waved goodbye to her best friend before leaving and had then hopped into her family's small red Ferrari. Her last thought before the car drove off was, ' _Well_ _, this should be fun.'_

* * *

The car came to a stop forty five minutes later and Riley made Charlie park around the palace corner, as to not draw attention to herself. She let her escort take her hand and guide her to the entrance of he castle, where a boy, around seventeen, with golden brown hair and sparkling green eyes, was waiting for her patiently.

"Hello," He said as soon as he saw the girl come into view, "You must be Princess Riley from Arizonica, I presume."

"And you must be Lucas…" The brunette suddenly paused, realizing she didn't know his last name.

"Friar," he supplied helpfully, "It is very nice to meet you, Miss Riley." He had then gently grabbed her hand and kissed her wrist. "I have heard many wonderful things about you and am glad to finally make your acquaintance."

Riley softly pulled her hand back and smiled politely. "I can say the same for you, Lucas," she replied, "And you can just call me Riley. It's not a big deal."

Lucas smiled back, his eyes shining in the palace light. "Of course," he agreed, "Then you may call me Lucas, if you wish. All of my friends do."

The two had then stared at each other in silence, until Charlie spoke up. "Well, then," he announced, "I better get going. Miss Riley, I shall come to pick you up as soon as you notify me to do so. Have a great day. It was nice meeting you, Mr. Friar."

"Nice meeting you too, Charlie. And don't worry, I promise to take excellent care of Riley here."

"Fantastic." The brown hair chauffeur had then turned on his heels and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Riley said after a few moments of silence, "What were you planning to do today, Lucas?"

The brown haired boy grinned and gestured inside the royal palace. "I was hoping to show you around the castle, Riley, and perhaps take you to see the gardens. Would that be alright?"

Riley smiled and nodded. "Of course, Lucas."

"Great." The green eyed boy had then grabbed the brown haired princess's hand and lead her around the different areas of his palace.

Time passed quickly and within twenty minutes, Riley had seen the game room, the throne room, the dining room, the library, Lucas' room and the horsing stables. She found it all quite magnificent, though most of the rooms within her own castle were somewhat similar.

Lucas was just showing her the living room when they were interrupted by a gorgeous curly haired blonde marching in. "Where is he?!" She growled, "Where is he?!"

Riley took a step back, slightly frightened by the girl, and Lucas took a step forward to protect her, though he seemed to know what the girl was talking about. "Madison, I am very, truly sorry for whatever he's done this time, and I apologize, but I do not know where he is—"

"Liar!" She screamed. She had then spun on her heels and raced up the stairs angrily. "Come on!" She yelled from upstairs, "Where'd you go?! Show yourself, you coward!"

"Uh, Lucas?" The brunette boy turned around to face the princess. "Should I be worried?"

"Huh? Oh, oh, no," Lucas assured her, "This isn't something of my doing, Riley, I can promise you that. You see, my younger brother…He's a bit of a—"

"Aha! Found you!"

Lucas and Riley both jumped at the sound of Madison's scream. The former, worried of what was happening, raced upstairs, with the latter right behind him. The green eyed boy stopped at a room and pressed his ear against the door, listening closely.

"Lucas?" The girl asked, confused, "What's—"

"Shh."

"What the—"

"Riley, I apologize if I come off as rude right now, but I need you to be quiet, alright?"

Riley nodded. "Okay," she whispered and she too pressed her head against the door. As soon as she did so, she could hear screaming from the inside, and from what she could tell, it wasn't good.

"You! Do you know what you did?! You broke her heart!"

"Madison, Madison, Madison. Listen, I only did what I did because—" Riley had then pulled away from the door, a confused look on that face. She had then pressed her head against the door once more and listened in again. "Honestly, she should've expected it. It's not my fault she's a—"

"Idiot!" She heard. Riley immediately recognized the voice as Madison's, despite the fact she heard it just two minutes ago. "You are such an idiot and you should've never been born into a family with such high ranking! You don't deserve it after all you've done and I hope they give it to someone who does, because that someone is definitely not you!"

"Wait, Madison, what are you doing? No, no, don't use that! Madison!"

At that moment, Lucas swung the door open, making Riley fall to the ground. She sat up, only to notice another brunette in the room—this one, he had blue eyes—and the same blonde girl she saw earlier.

Lucas immediately put himself between the two, standing in front of the other boy. "Madison," He said calmly, "Madison, put the lamp down—"

"Why should I?! I have good reason!"

"Um, excuse me," Riley interrupted as she sat up, "But I don't think whatever happened between you two is a good reason to hurt, or rather, kill, someone."

"Nobody asked you!" The blue eyed boy shouted.

"Yeah! Stay out of this!" The blonde yelled in agreement.

Riley shrugged and laid back down on the floor, her hands covering her head in case something went flying across the room. "Sorry," she apologized, "Just trying to help."

"Madison," Lucas repeated, standing his ground, "Look, I don't know what happened, but—"

"He broke my best friend's heart! They were dating for a week when she saw him flirting with and kissing somebody else, and then he just straight out lied to her!"

"To be fair," the blue eyed boy cut in, "She should've expected it. I mean, it was never gonna last long. It's common sense, really."

"Argh!" Madison had then thrown the lamp with great force, making shatter against the wall nearby the bed, luckily missing the three teens.

"No!" Riley shrieked, "This is not happening!"

"Security!" Lucas shouted loudly, "We need help here! Security!"

Madison had then grabbed book nearby and threw it towards the blue eyed teen. It hit his foot, making him fall backwards and stumble in the process, while trying to catch himself on the brown wooden desk nearby. He clutched his wrist and bit his lip to keep himself from crying out in pain.

At that moment, five guards from outside ran into the room. One of them helped Riley up while two of them took Madison outside, and the last two began putting everything back in its original place, slightly tidying the area up.

"Thank you," Riley said, smiling.

"Of course. It's no problem at all, Miss Riley," the guard had then spun on his heels and left the room, with the other two guards following him, leaving the three teens alone.

"Riley, are you okay?" Lucas asked as he went up to the girl and hugged her tight.

"I'm fine," the brunette answered, quietly.

"Oh my gosh, Riley, I am so sorry. I had no clue this would happen and—"

"It's okay, Lucas. Really."

Lucas smiled, happy his chance with the princess didn't get ruined. He had then turned to the other teen, who was still on the ground, clutching his wrist, and knelt down beside him. "Dude, you okay?" He questioned, concerned and a bit worried.

"Yeah." The teen had then put his injured wrist on the desk and began to pull himself up, only for pain to shoot through his arm, making him fall back down. He had then shut his eyes in pain and winced. "Nope."

Lucas sighed and shook his head before turning back to Riley with a sad look on his face. "Sorry, Riley, but I'm gonna have to cut our meeting short and help out my brother. I'll explain everything to your parents so you won't have to, and I am very sorry for what happened here. This was not how I planned our first meeting to go."

Riley smiled and hugged the boy. "It's alright, Lucas. I still had a wonderful time visiting and I don't blame you for what happened." She had then grabbed her purse from the ground before waving goodbye to the the green eyed Prince. "Goodbye, Lucas," She had then paused and realized she didn't know the other boy's name. "Goodbye…"

"Farkle," the boy supplied helpfully from his spot on the ground, "My name is Farkle."

Riley giggled and Farkle instantly turned his head to glare at her. He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously and she averted her eyes to the ground before saying another quick goodbye and leaving the room. That _definitely_ wasn't how she expected her little trip to go.

* * *

 **And done! Did you guys like it? I have to admit, I had a lot fun writing this chapter (especially the scene between Riley, Farkle, Lucas and Madison [who is portrayed by AnnaSophia Robb] XD).  
**

 **So, as said before, Lucas and Farkle are brothers (Lucas is seventeen, a year older than Riley, Farkle is sixteen, the same age as Riley), who are complete opposites. Lucas is the nice, sweet, generous prince and heir to the throne while Farkle is the bad boy prince who doesn't care about anything. He's also the spare to the throne/kingdom (meaning if Lucas somehow dies [doubt that, but you never know], Farkle will be the one to rule the kingdom). Okay, good? *nods* Good!**

 **Oh, and _Coffeehouse Angel_ is an actual book. I read it this year during school and although I wasn't all that interested in it at first, it has a very unique story. I suggest you read it if you like romance, friendship, drama and, well, unique stories.**

 **But back to this story. The second chapter has already been written and I will post it ASAP. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please, let me know what you think in the reviews! :)**

 **~Star**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So, Lucas and Farkle don't make an appearance in this chapter, but they will in the next one. Just letting you guys know :) Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, darling," Topanga greeted as her daughter passed the living room, "How did your meeting with Mr Friar go?"

Riley rolled her eyes. "You can call him Lucas, Mom," she replied, "And pretty good, aside from the fact that a psychopath blonde broke into the house and tried to murder his younger brother."

Topanga looked up from her book, alarmed, as her husband—Cory—did the same. "What?!" They yelled simultaneously.

"Is everything okay?!" Topanga questioned, worriedly.

"Nobody got hurt, did they?!" Cory asked, just as worried, "Are you hurt?!"

"Yes, somebody actually did and no," The girl answered as she took off her jacket and hung it up on the coat hanger, "Farkle—Lucas' brother—might've sprained his wrist or something, but other than that, everything and everybody's okay."

"Stupid boy," Cory muttered under his breath as he shook his head, "I swear, his parents don't have any idea on how to control him…"

"Who?" Riley asked, "Lucas?" She actually thought Lucas was a pretty nice guy for being a prince—she expected him to be kinda obnoxious—but she still didn't show any romantic interest in him, even if he was kind and had a glamarous house.

"No, Farkle," Cory stated, "His parents have no clue how to control him and he's always up to no good." Huh? Sure, she'd only known Farkle for five minutes, but Riley didn't get that kind of impression from him. "I want you to stay away from him, okay, Riley?"

"Cory," Topanga interrupted, "It's not nice to make assumptions."

"I don't care, Topanga," Cory said, "Riley, promise me you'll stay away from that boy."

The princess rolled her eyes. "Promise, Dad."

"I'm being serious, Riley. I don't want you to even think about him or going over to see if he's alright. Tell me you don't feel anything towards him."

"Dad! I barely know him!"

"Riley…"

"Fine. I promise I won't think about him."

"And I want you to stop going over there."

"What?"

"Cory!" Topanga exclaimed, "You can't do that! She needs to start a relationship with Lucas, and how is she supposed to do that if she can't even go over to see the boy?!"

Cory sighed and shook his head. "Fine," He agreed, "But whenever you're other there, you must be with Lucas all times, okay? He has to walk you to Charlie, he has to meet you at the entranceway and—"

"Dad, Farkle wasn't the problem! He didn't try to kill me and nobody else did either!"

"Cory," Topanga interrupted once more, "Do you think this is really necessary? Riley should be able to take care for herself without needing protection all the time."

Cory looked at his wife, bewildered. "You want to allow her to just go to Everwood without any security?!"

"Cory, please. We've known the boys since they were five years old. They're not of any harm to her."

"Wait," Riley cut in, "You've known Lucas and Farkle since they were five years old? Then why did I just meet them now?"

"Riley," Cory ordered, "This doesn't concern you. Maya is in your room, waiting for your return."

"But—"

"Riley…"

Riley looked at her mother's soft eyes and huffed. "Fine," she muttered she turned on her heels and went upstairs, "But you have no idea how unfair this is."

* * *

"Wait, what happened?" Maya asked as she took off her shoes and took a moment to glance at her best friend.

"Lucas was showing me around the palace when a blonde girl named Madison interrupted us. Turns out, she was looking for his brother—Farkle—"

"Wait, wait, wait," Maya interrupted, trying to stifle her giggles, "His brother's name is Farkle? What's his last name?"

"Friar."

Maya burst out laughing and fell off the bed, right beside her converse sneakers. "His last name…is Friar?" She asked in between laughs, "Really?"

"Yes."

Maya laughed even more.

"Maya!" The princess exclaimed, "It's not funny!"

"What's his middle name?"

"What?!" Riley replied, annoyed and a bit tired, "I don't know! Can I please get back to telling the story now?"

Maya rolled her eyes. "Sure, Hun."

Riley took a deep breath and smiled. "Great. So Madison was actually looking for Farkle because it turns out, him and her best friend were dating, when her friend saw him flirting with and kissing another girl—"

"Gosh, I hate guys like that," Maya interrupted, "They're such losers. It's like they don't care about a single thing." Maya had then shook her head and sighed. "But continue."

"Alright. So then, Madison ran into his room and the two started screaming at each other. She actually grabbed a lamp and threatened to use it!"

"Did she?"

"Yep. Shattered against the headboard. After that, some security guards came into the room and Lucas and I said our goodbyes and I left."

"Did he apologize?"

"Yeah. Turns out he's actually really sweet."

Maya bit her lip and hesitated. "You like him?" She asked slowly.

Almost instantly, Riley whipped around and stared at her friend, shocked. "What?! No, of course not! Sure, he's a nice guy and all, but he's not my type."

"You want adventure, don't you?"

Riley smiled. "Exactly!" She exclaimed, "See, this is why we're best friends! You know me so well!"

Maya looked down at the ground, nervously. "So you wouldn't mind if—if I liked him?"

Riley gasped and squealed. Maya never had a crush on anybody before, so this was a big moment for the both of them. "Ooh!" She teased, "Maya has a crush!"

Maya tried to stifle her laughs before glancing back up at her BFF. "Stop it," She demanded, "It's not a big deal."

Riley stared at her blonde friend, bewildered. "Are you kidding me?! This is a huge deal! You've never liked anybody before!"

"That's because when you fall in love with somebody, there's a fifty percent chance you'll get your heart broken. There's a fifty percent chance that they'll just leave you and never come back and I don't want that."

"Then why now?" The brunette princess questioned, confused.

Maya smiled a faint smile. "I-I don't know," She admitted, "I just have a really good feeling about this."

Riley squealed a loud squeak and cheered. "I'm gonna set you two up!" She cheered, "Or I'm gonna find a way how to!"

Maya rolled her eye and shook her head. "Thanks, Riles, but that's never gonna happen. He's a prince and I'm a village princess. We don't fit."

Riley crossed her arms, defensively. "Are you kidding me, Maya?!" She shrieked, "You guys 'don't fit?!' I swear, that is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard! You can't control who you fall in love with and so what if you guys aren't the same ranking?! You love him, right?"

Maya, once again, glanced down at the ground and played with her charm bracelet. "Yes…"

"Okay, then I'm going to find a way to get you two together!"

At that moment, the door opened and the two princesses looked over, only to see Queen Topanga enter the room. She nodded her head at the blonde haired princess and smiled. "Maya." She had then turned to her daughter and became more serious. "Riley, your father and I have a reached a compromise for you and Lucas."

Riley glanced at her mother, confused and curious. "What is it?"

"Your father has agreed to let you meet Mr. Friar for a second time. However, after his parents found out what took place today at their castle, he's been assigned to keep an eye on his younger brother—"

"So that means Farkle's gonna have to come with me and Lucas on our next date, right?"

"Yes, certainly," Topanga agreed, "Which is why I want you to invite another friend to go with you three so it can become a double date."

Riley smiled, a plan already forming in her head. She turned to look at her best friend and smiled. "Maya?" She questioned, "Would you like to go out with Farkle, Lucas and I?"

Maya smiled back, knowing what her friend was planning. She didn't really want to go out with Farkle, but she knew it was the only chance she was going to have to get close to Lucas. "I'd love to," She agreed, happily, "Thank you, Riley."

Riley tried to stifle her giggles. "Sleepover?" She asked.

Maya nodded. "Sleepover."

Topanga smiled at the two girls and clapped her hands together. "Wonderful! You four will meet at Illuminate at nine pm tomorrow night."

Riley nodded. Illuminate was the coolest teenage club in all of Arizonica. It was perfect for the four of them. It wasn't far away, but it wasn't exactly close either. "That sounds amazing," She replied, "Thank you, Mother."

"Of course," Topanga responded, "I'll see you two tomorrow then." She had then turned on her heels and left the room, leaving a both girls with a grin on their face.

Riley turned backwards and cheered excitedly. "Alrighty then," she announced, "Operation: Get Lucaya Together is a go."

* * *

 **Huh. This is my first try at a Lucaya fic, so I'm surprised at how good it turned out. What did you guys think of Riley and Maya's conversation? Did I get their friendship right? (I'm asking because I've never written Rilaya friendship before so I wanna know how I did)  
**

 **Originally, it was going to be Smackle who went on the double date with Riley and Lucas, but I decided Maya was a better fit. Plus, that way, she could be added into the story a little more rather than just being some recurring character who only appears once every two chapters.**

 **Also, since some of you might be a little confused on want a 'village princess' means, so I'll explain it now. So, just to be clear, Maya is royalty/a princess, just like Riley, but because her family is low on money (it's only her mom that lives with her; she's a baker at the local café), they have to live in the village. So, she is royalty, but she's at a lower ranking than Riley (who's family runs the kingdom and village).**

 **Got it? Alright, good!**

 **Oh, and what do you think of the cover design? I'm planning to make the font a little fancier, but what do you think? I made it myself (I swear, it took me an hour just to crop that picture XD).**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **~Star :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I really wanted to publish this later, but I decided to do it now, because, why not? I'm currently trying to write chapter four and five, but I can't due to writer's block, so if you guys could help me think up some ideas, that'd be great. Just PM me or leave it in a review. More will be explained at the end. Enjoy! :)**

 **(Note: There is a fight/action scene in this chapter. It's not very detail-y (is that even a word? lol), but I thought I might as well let you guys know, in case anyone is uncomfortable with that kinda stuff).**

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Riley complained as Maya waved the small brush across her eyes. They'd been spending the last ten minutes just trying to make her eyes look perfect for the upcoming occasion. Maya didn't wear makeup often, but apparently when she did, she took it very seriously.

"Not yet," the blonde replied as she continued brushing the makeup tool across her friends eyes. After a few more minutes, she stopped and smiled. "There you go!" She exclaimed as she set the brush down on the make up table, "Perfect!"

"Finally," the brunette muttered. She had then spun around and the two girls looked at themselves in the mirror.

Maya wore a simple yet pretty black and white dress with a plaid pattern. She also wore a pair of black heeled boots with tiny studs decorated around the top. Overtop of her outfit, she wore a short black jacket while her golden blonde locks sat still in place, like a true princess.

Riley, on the other hand, wore a gorgeous red dress with short sleeves and a frilly skirt. A sparkly black belt was added to the waist and, to complete the outfit, she wore short brown cowgirl boots with a matching brown jacket. Her hair was straight with curved tips.

"Miss Riley?" The two teens turned around, only to see Charlie come into the room. He bowed to the two girls before gesturing to the door. "Prince Lucas and Prince Farkle are here. May I escort you down?"

"Sure, Charlie," Riley replied with a smile. She had then grabbed her purse from off the bed, as did Maya, and the three teens linked arms and headed downstairs.

Minutes later, the three of them arrived in the throne room and Charlie stepped away while the two girls met their dates. Now that Riley wasn't scared for her life, she could actually see what they looked like. Lucas wore a classy black dress shirt with khaki pants, while Farkle was dressed in black jeans, a navy blue shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hello, Riley," Lucas greeted as he glanced at the princess up and down, "You look very pretty tonight." He had then taken notice of the blonde girl and smiled. "Who might this blonde beauty be?"

"Well, this 'blonde beauty,'" Riley said as she gestured to her friend, "Is my best friend, Maya Penelope Hart."

Maya suddenly felt nervous and averted her eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lucas," she responded, not really wanting to make eye contact. She never really hung out with any royalty besides Riley, so this was all new to her.

Lucas chuckled. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Maya." He had then grabbed her wrist and gently kissed it. "And you have a wonderful middle name."

Maya suddenly looked up, shocked. It was always surprising to her when someone complimented her middle name, due to the fact she thought it was too girly. She'd demanded many times that her mother change it, but she always refused, saying it was her grandmother's name.

"Oh," She muttered shyly, "Thanks."

Riley smiled, happy her plan was already starting. "Alright," she announced, "Should we get going now? It's ten minutes till nine."

"Of course," Lucas agreed. He had then grabbed Riley's hand while Farkle linked his arm with Maya's and the four of them headed out the door and into the small limo, talking as they rode to the club.

* * *

"So, Lucas, what do you do in your spare time?" Maya asked as she let the green eyed boy lead her into the nightclub. Riley was hanging back with Farkle, as she said that she should "get to know him better."

"Oh, I study to become a veterinarian," the prince described, "It's been my dream ever since I got a dog when I was five years old. Sadly, he didn't live long, but that's why I want to become a veterinarian. I want to help injured animals and help them have a great life."

"That's nice," Maya replied as she glanced down at the ground. She felt so awkward talking to Lucas, it was like her brain totally shut down.

"What about you?"

Maya looked up, confused. "Huh? What?"

Lucas smiled at the girl's jumpiness. To be honest, he thought it was kinda cute. "What do you like to do in your spare time? Do you have any pets or siblings?"

Maya looked down and blushed. "N-No," She mumbled, "I'm an only child and I take some art classes at the local community centre, but that's about it. No pets, no siblings, nothing."

"Are you any good? At art, I mean."

"Well, I'm a bit better than most people—my art teacher's words, not mine—but I wouldn't say I'm a professional or anything." Maya had then glanced up and noticed they were already in the club. It looked like it had an old western disco theme. Bright lights shone all around and a bar (with non alcoholic drinks, she presumed) was placed all the way at the right side of the room. Small tables and booths sat lined up in a little area against the wall and across the left side, a stage was set for live music. "Oh my gosh," the blonde breathed, "This is beautiful."

"Glad you think so," the boy stated, shyly, "This isn't really my kind of idea for a date."

Maya smiled and, for once, felt confident to look into the prince's emerald eyes. "Do you want to dance?" She asked, making a small nod towards the dance floor.

Lucas smiled back at the girl. "I'd love to."

* * *

Riley sighed and glanced back down at her phone. She'd been here for half an hour and as soon as they stepped inside, Farkle drifted away from her. She assumed it was for the best though. As soon as she looked at him, she could tell he wasn't the kind of guy who could stay attached to a girl for very long. She was actually thinking about calling Charlie to come pick her up.

She was just about to leave the booth when she had a feeling someone was watching her. She looked up, only to see a boy with light brown hair and green eyes slide into the booth across from her.

"Well, hello," He said flirtatiously, "You're Princess Riley, aren't you?"

"Um, yes," the girl muttered nervously. She didn't know why but she had a bad feeling about this guy. "And I was actually just going off to find my friends—"

The boy slid out of the booth and walked over Riley, lifting her head up with a somewhat firm, but soft grip. "Why?" He asked, "Leaving so soon?"

"A-Actually," Riley stuttered, "M-My parents j-just called. I-I have to go…"

"But why?" The boy asked again, this time more demand in his voice, "You just got here."

"Leave her alone, Tommy." The boy suddenly turned around, as Riley leaned forward, only to see Farkle go against the teen. "She said she's busy."

"Why should I?" The boy, now named Tommy, questioned. He pushed the blue eyed prince back, making him stumble into a few tables, and crossed his arms angrily. "Who's gonna make me?"

"I'll make you, if you don't stop what you're doing," Farkle threatened, "If you know what's good for you, you'll leave and never bother her again."

"Why?" Tommy ordered, "Why do you care? She means nothing to you, right?"

Farkle narrowed his eyes angrily and crossed his arms. "She's a friend," He muttered, his voice dangerously low.

"Just a friend?" Tommy asked, "So, then, you won't mind if I—"

"Get away from her!" Suddenly, Farkle lunged at Tommy and pinned him to one of the tables. Riley gasped, shocked, and frightened by the scene. She needed to get Lucas and Maya before this got too out of hand. She sent her BFF a quick text before sliding out of the booth and moving farther back from the fight.

"Riley!" Lucas called. The princess looked over and sighed once she saw her two friends approaching her. It had been nearly five minutes since she sent the text and in that time, she'd been extremely worried they weren't gonna show. "Riley!" He repeated as he placed a hand on her shoulder, "Riley, what happened?!"

"Some guy came and bothered me while I was on my phone," She explained as a tear streamed down her face, "Farkle came and defended me but then—"

Lucas, as if on cue, turned around and saw the two teens still fighting. Immediately, he turned on his heels and left, going off to stop what was happening. Maya sighed at her sad friend and wrapped her in a hug. "You okay, Riles?" She asked, quietly.

"Fine, Peaches," Riley whispered back as she cried softly into her best friend's shoulder. Despite her answer, Maya knew Riley was lying. She was definitely too sweet and innocent to be witnessing such a thing.

"Guys, guys!" Lucas shouted as he interrupted the two teens. He stepped in front of Farkle, as if shielding him from Tommy. "Stop fighting. I don't know who started this mess, but I'm ending it."

"Really?" Farkle asked he grabbed Lucas' shoulder and turned him around roughly, "So you don't care if Riley gets hurt? You don't care if this guy bothers her and makes her feel unsafe?!"

"I care about her," Lucas defended himself, "I care about everyone. But fighting is not the way to solve things."

Farkle sighed and—realizing his brother was right—turned on his heels. He was just about to leave, when Tommy started taunting him again.

"Okay, so what?" He yelled, "You're just going to walk away and not finish what you started?" He had then narrowed his eyes and laughed. "Well, Farkle, you are a lot of things, but I never thought you'd be a _coward_."

"Farkle," Lucas warned, "Don't…"

Farkle was about to say something when he spotted Riley across the room. She had a single tear streaming down her face and mouthed something to him, to which he couldn't make out. He shook his head and clenched his fists. He couldn't let Tommy go. Not what after he did to Riley.

"Sorry, Lucas," He apologized, his voice dangerously low, "I have to do this." The blue eyed Prince had then marched up to Tommy and hit him straight in the face. After a single minute, Tommy stood up and sneered.

"Well, well, Friar," He stated, "I guess your not as much as a coward as I thought." The teen had then pushed the younger prince one last time before he turned on his heels and left the room, leaving everybody stunned at the dramatic exit.

Riley and Maya both gasped before going over to their dates. "Farkle?" The brunette princess asked as she bent down and placed a hand on the prince's shoulder in an effort to get him to open his eyes, "Farkle, are you okay?"

At that moment, Farkle opened his eyes and stood up. "I'm fine," He replied bitterly as he brushed off the sleeves of his leather jacket, "Perfectly fine." He had then narrowed his eyes at the spot where Tommy stood, worried as if he was suddenly going to reappear, and turned on his heels, mumbling a "let's go," while the other three teens followed him.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Riley asked as soon as the four stepped foot outside. It was raining and it was coming down fast. "My mom and dad are asleep by now and so are the castle employees. There's no way to get home."

"Not exactly," Lucas responded. As the two girls turned to look at him, he motioned to a nearby bus station. "The buses are open all night," He explained, "Our castle is an hour away and our parents are probably still up, despite all the staff being asleep. We can take a bus home and if you two please, you can stay the night."

Maya smiled. "Thanks, Huckleberry."

Lucas paused, confused. "What?"

"Huckleberry," the blonde explained, "That's gonna be my new nickname for you."

Lucas smiled at this and even though it was dark out, Riley could see his eyes shine in the night. "That sounds great," She said, interrupting the two. She had then grabbed Farkle's hand and lead the way to the bus. "Let's go!"

Lucas smiled at the blonde girl, to which she did in return. "Riley," He whispered, "She's something, isn't she?"

Maya's smile disappeared, suddenly replaced with a small frown. "Yeah," she agreed hesitantly, "She is." Did Lucas like Riley now instead of her? What was happening?

"You're really lucky to have a friend like her," He commented, "Not many people are like that. I'm glad she's your best friend."

Maya smiled, seeing what he was getting at. He seemed to know what they was planning, yet he was also still somewhat oblivious to it. "Yeah," She agreed, "I'm glad she's my best friend too."

"Guys!" Riley called out from the bus stop, waving her hand in the air and interrupting the moment the two were having, "Hurry up! Are you coming or what?!"

Maya smiled before glancing at the brunette. "Yeah, Riles!" She yelled back, "We're coming!" The blonde had then grabbed the prince's hand and the two ran up to the bus, trying to catch up to their friends.

* * *

 **Aww, wasn't that a sweet ending to this chapter? Just so you guys know, this is not a Rucas love story. It's clearly Lucaya/Riarkle and I'm hoping to express that more within the next few chapters or so (and that little scene between Lucas and Maya in the end kind of hinted that Lucas was close to figuring out that Riley sent him and Maya up, in case you were confused there).  
**

 **Who liked the huge Riarkle moment/fight scene between Riley, Farkle and Tommy? I was actually planning that the entire time XD. I don't usually do fight scenes since I'm pretty bad at describing them and I don't really add them in much to any of my stories, but I think I'm pretty good here.**

 **So, what do you think of Farkle and Riley? I mean, they're definitely going to talk about what happened at the club and why Farkle did it and stuff, but what are your thoughts? And did you like how I mentioned Huckleberry? I'm thinking making Lucas give a little nickname to Maya. Of course, I already have some ideas. :)**

 **Also, for the nightclub they went to, I took inspiration from the hangout they went to in Girl Meets Texas Part 2. Just imagine all the tables pushed against the wall, a stage on one side, a (teenage) bar on the other side of the room and a disco floor in the middle with bright lights shining all around. Cool, right?**

 **Now, I wanted to ask you guys what _you_ think should happen in the next chapter. I have some ideas, but I also have a bit of writer's block and I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you think should happen next.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think in the reviews (which are always appreciated), and have a great day/night!**

 **~Star :)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mom, hey Dad," Riley greeted as she passed by the throne room with Maya in tow. After spending a long night at Friar castle, Lucas and Farkle had driven them home. Unfortunately, even though she had one hour to prepare herself for what she would say to her parents once she got home, she still didn't feel ready.

"Hold up," Cory demanded, interrupting the two girls. Maya, sensing that she shouldn't be around for what was to happen, ran upstairs to Riley's room to wait for her friend. Riley took a few steps backwards before she stood in front of her parents and Cory began speaking again. "Where were you?!" He questioned.

"Maya and I spent the night at Lucas'," Riley replied as she crossed her arms, "It was pouring rain and it was too late to come home."

"Did you have a good time?" Topanga asked as she looked up from her book, "Did everything go well?"

"Was Farkle okay?" Cory inquired, "He didn't do anything bad, like vandalize anything, did he?"

"Cory!" Topanga exclaimed as she rolled her eyes. However, Cory said nothing in reply and just waited for Riley's answer.

"Everything was fine, Mom." Riley had then turned to her dad and narrows her eyes. "And Farkle," She said sharply, "Was actually very helpful, _thank you very much_ , _Dad_."

"Everything went well?" Topanga questioned again. She didn't know why, but she had the strangest feeling there was something her daughter wasn't telling her, which was odd, since Riley told her pretty much everything.

"Perfect," Riley stated, "In fact, I think Maya and I may hang out with them again today or tomorrow night. Maybe you could set something up for us, Mom?"

Topanga smiled at her daughter. She was so glad Riley finally found somebody, even if she was unsure about Lucas at first. "Of course, sweetheart."

"Great, thanks." Riley had then spun on her heels and ran upstairs to her room, where Maya was waiting for her, most likely on her bed.

Topanga sighed, happily. However, as soon as the brown haired princess left, she instantly turned to her husband and set her book down. "What do you have against Farkle?!" She shouted.

Cory looked up at his wife, in surprise. "You know why I don't like him, Topanga. He hung out with terrible people before and I don't trust him enough not to do something bad to Riley or Maya."

Topanga looked at her husband, annoyed. She was getting really tired of Cory judging people. "Cory, you can't just judge him like that!" She yelled loudly, but quiet enough that Riley and Maya couldn't hear her. She had then taken a deep breath and looked at her husband with soft eyes. "Maybe he's changed…"

"I'm not giving him the benefit of the doubt, Topanga."

"Cory, don't you think—"

Cory stood up and immediately turned the other way.

"Where are you going?" The Queen shouted, slightly irritated.

"To feed the horses!" King Cory yelled back.

"But the horses were fed just half an hour ago!"

"Well, half an hour ago's food isn't good enough!" Cory screamed. He had then taken his jacket off the coat hanger and went outside, letting the doors slam behind him as he did so.

* * *

Farkle sighed as he shoved his notes off to the side of his bed. He'd been trying to write this stupid book report for over an hour and he still didn't have anything written down. He finally decided to take the easy way and opened his laptop to start searching for an essay he could copy. He didn't get too far before someone knocked on his door and not even a minute later, Lucas barged in.

Farkle looked at him, angrily. "You know, for some who's going to be king in less than a year, you have some pretty rude manners."

Lucas shrugged and sat down on a nearby chair. He turned it around so he could face his brother and smiled. "So," He asked, "What're you working on?"

"Book report," Farkle answered without looking up from his laptop.

"Uh, for a book report, you know you actually have to read the book, right? Not just take notes off the internet?"

"Yeah, I don't care," Farkle muttered. He glanced up at his older brother and narrowed his eyes. "Cut the small talk. Why are you here?"

Lucas sighed before he took a look at the floor, a bit nervous. "We need to talk about what happened last night."

"Nothing happened."

Lucas shook his head. He wasn't going to take no for an answer and he certainly wasn't going to allow his brother to get away with this one. "Something happened. Mom and Dad are going to ask what and we need to get our story straight before they do."

Farkle shrugged. "Okay, long story short, some guy was bothering Riley and I stepped in and took care of it. Not a big deal. I only took care of it because you were busy dancing with Maya."

Lucas crossed his arms and sighed. "You sure there's nothing else to it?" He asked, "I wanna know the full story. What's this guys name? What did he do? All that stuff. Mom and Dad are gonna ask and I wanna make sure I have all the answers."

"His name was Tommy, he lifted Riley's head up with his hand and tried to flirt with her. She looked uncomfortable, so since you weren't around to play hero, I stepped in. I threw a few threats at him, it got physical, then you came in. End of story."

Lucas narrowed his eyes. He had the strangest feeling Farkle was hiding something. "That's it?" He questioned, "You didn't defend her because of anything else?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't defend her because you—because you liked her? Because you got jealous?"

Almost instantly, Farkle's head snapped up and he glared at his brother. "What makes you think I got jealous?!" He yelled.

"I don't know, just by the way you acted, I thought—"

"Well, too bad," Farkle snapped, "Because I don't like Riley at all. She's annoying, she's too peppy, she's too polite, and she just irritates me to the end of the earth." He had then jumped off his bed and shoved Lucas out the door. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a book report to copy."

Outside the room, Lucas just stared at the door that was slammed in his face. He was shocked, yet he was also secretly happy. "Oh, he so likes her," He whispered to himself before leaving.

* * *

 **Alright, that's it for now! Short chapter, I know, but I felt like it was the right place to end it. I have an idea of what I want to do for the next chapter, but I need help with it, so I'll explain it quickly down below and if you guys want to let me know what you think, that'd be great.  
**

 **^ Okay, so for the next few chapters, (spoiler alert!) I have a kidnapping plan. The thing is, I don't know if Riley or Farkle should get kidnapped. I'm leaning towards Farkle because he's my favourite character and if he does get kidnapped, Cory can see how much he means to Riley and that he was wrong about him and all that stuff.**

 **^ But if Riley gets kidnapped, then Farkle can finally learn how much she means to him and that he really, truly loves her. And if Riley does get kidnapped, then while Farkle is worried about her, I can add a few little humorous/interesting-ish scenes between him and Cory. Plus, I can add a scene between Farkle, Lucas and Maya (not saying what it is, but let's just say it's…well, it's gonna be fun for me to write…I think [Im trying not to give too much away while at the same time, I'm trying to give you guys a bit of a hint of what's coming!]. Idk, what do you think?).**

 **Also, do you guys really want Lucas to become king? Because I'm thinking about his future with Maya and, well, do you think they should become king and queen? Or shall I give it to our main couple instead?**

 **Now, I have a very important announcement to make. School is starting back up again soon (and I mean like, really soon. Not like, three months soon) and, sadly, that might mean that I can't update as frequently as I want to. But this story will not go unfinished, okay guys?! Seriously! This is my longest multi chapter story (well, the longest of mine is actually like 54 chapters, but that was a one shot collection, so it doesn't count XD) and I plan to finish it.**

 **Now that that little announcement is over with and out of the way…who else loved Girl Meets Bear?! I did! I loved the scene where Farkle had that little talk with Topanga (which I totally think was foreshadowing Girl Meets the Great Lady of New York) and the scene where Josh was talking about his roommate at college. Oh my gosh, I laughed so hard during that scene. Poor Josh XD.**

 **Well, that's it for now! Sorry for the long wait, but I'll be working on chapter five (and possibly six) while you guys are reading/reviewing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think.**

 **~Star :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Gu** **ys, I've done it, I've done it, I've done it!**

 **You've done what, Star?!**

 **I've finally completed the fifth chapter after an entire week! XD This is where the action comes in and also some Lucaya. I pretty much made this entire chapter about them, so I hope you're happy, Lucaya shippers.**

 **Oh, and I noticed I didn't add in the descriptions for Riley and Maya's outfits, so I'll do so now...**

 **Maya's outfit is pretty much the same from the Texas episode, but overtop of her frilly white top, she's wearing a blue fringe vest. She's also wearing beige cowgirl boots to match her blonde hair and she's wearing a pair of ripped jeans.**

 **Riley's outfit, on the others hand, isn't like the one from Texas at all. She's wearing a pink dress with flowery designs. There's a season two pic of her Corey, Sabrina and Peyton, where she's wearing a similar dress, so that's where I got the inspiration from. Her hair's been done in braids (not boxer braids, just the regular kind) and is being held by black elastics. She's also wearing a pair of brown leather combat boots to match her look.**

 ***sigh* Alright, now that that's all said, on to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Maya, hold still!" Riley exclaimed as she pulled her friend's blonde hair out of the elastic bands. The two had spent all day getting ready for their date with Lucas and Farkle and the last thing they had to do was their hair. Since Maya's hair had refused to cooperate and be curled using a simple curling iron, Riley had decided to curl it using braids (against Maya's will, of course).

"I can't help it! You're yanking it!" Maya shouted as she leaned forward, only to make Riley lose her grip on her hair.

"Well, would you rather I did your makeup?"

Maya shuddered. Riley was terrible at doing hair—both of them knew it and that was why Maya often did it—but she was even worse at makeup. Seriously, her way of doing makeup looked like her purple cat paintings and even though Maya never admitted it to her best friend, she hated those stupid purple cat paintings.

"No thanks," the blonde replied, "I'm good." She had then quickly took out the braids herself and fixed her hair so that it laid on her shoulders. She then stood up and sighed before turning around to the brunette princess. "There we go! Am I good now?"

Riley smiled and turned Maya's shoulders so she could see herself in the full length mirror in the corner of the room. "Perfect," she stated.

"Thank you," Maya whispered. She had then turned around and smiled at her BFF. "You're awesome, Riles."

Before Riley had the chance to respond, door creaked open and both girls turned around, only to see Charlie enter the room. He bowed to the two and was just about to speak when Riley cut him off.

"Let me guess, Charlie. Lucas and Farkle are here?"

"They're downstairs waiting for you," Charlie replied, "Would you like to be escorted?"

"Thanks, Charlie, but that wouldn't be necessary." The two princesses had then linked arms and left the room, leaving Charlie standing there, shocked.

"B-but it's my job…" He muttered before following the girls out the room and closing the door behind him.

* * *

Seconds later, Riley and Maya arrived downstairs, only to see Lucas and Farkle, just like Charlie said, waiting for them. Lucas wore a green plaid shirt paired with some casual navy means and hiking boots while Farkle wore a black t-shirt paired with navy jeans and his usual black leather jacket. The girls smiled at the two before Lucas stepped forward.

"Hey, Maya," Lucas greeted. He had then glanced at the girl up and down before flashing her a smile. "You look great."

"Oh." The blonde quickly averted her eyes to the ground, but flashed a smile back. "Thanks."

"Yeah," Lucas stated. He had then turned to Riley and his tone became more serious. "So, since it's actually starting to get a bit dark, Farkle and I thought we'd go somewhere close. Not another club, of course, because after what happened last time, I'm sure we won't be let in for a while, but someplace nearby. What do you two think?"

"That's fine with me," Riley answered, "Maya?"

"Oh, yeah, that's fine with me too," The girl agreed.

"How about the woods then?" Farkle suggested, "It's only a few minutes walk and even though it's starting to get a bit dark out, we all know it well enough to find our way back."

"Farkle," Lucas questioned, "Are you sure that's a good idea? There could be wild animals and—"

"Actually," Riley interrupted, "It's perfect. We can split up and then meet at the end of our dates, so my parents won't be suspicious about who went with who."

Lucas bit his lip uncertainly, but since no other ideas were put forward, he decided to go with it. "Alright," The older prince concurred, "We'll go to the woods and meet back within an hour. That way we have some time to ourselves and it won't be too dark when we get back." The soon to be king had then linked arms with Maya, as Farkle grabbed Riley's hand and the four of them headed off towards the forest.

* * *

"Lucas, are you sure you know where we're going?" Maya asked as she followed her green eyed crush through the forest. She pushed a branch out of the way and stepped over a large rock. "I feel like we're lost."

"Please, Maya, I've been in this forest tons of times," Lucas replied confidently, "I know where I'm going. Just trust me, okay?"

"Fine," Maya commented. After another long fifteen minutes of walking, the two stopped and Lucas brought the blonde to a clearing. As she glanced around the area, Maya tried to study everything she could. The grass was long, luscious and it swayed slightly in the wind, as if someone had taken care of it for the past few years. Beneath some trees sat a bench and a few feet from it, a pathway was placed, covered with stones, seemingly leading somewhere.

"Oh my gosh," the blonde breathed, "Lucas, this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so," Lucas responded, nervously, "I found this place a few years ago and started cleaning it up a bit. It was in a bad condition when I found it, but—"

"It's amazing," Maya cut him off, "You did such a good job with this place."

And he did. She really meant it. Lucas did such a terrific job on the place, she couldn't even imagine what it was like before he found it (and, to be honest, she didn't want to).

"Thanks," Lucas stated. He had then lead the blonde to a bench and the two sat down. "You know," He continued, "I come here to think sometimes…and I actually came here yesterday, after Farkle and I dropped you two off at Riley's place."

"What for?" Maya asked, curiously.

"I-I really don't know," Lucas confessed, "I felt like I needed to come here, so I did. I came here, and just thought about our date, about last night."

"Oh," She muttered. She didn't really know what to say, but she felt like she needed to say something. "Is that it?"

"No," Lucas answered, "I-I also thought you, Maya."

Maya paused and glanced down at the ground, fiddling with her bracelet as she did so. "And?"

"And…" Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had then slowly inched his hand towards Maya's and the two sat in silence before he spoke again. "I really like you, Maya, I just don't know exactly how yet. I don't know if I like you as a really good friend or as—"

"Something more."

Lucas nodded. "Exactly."

Maya paused. "But you do like me, right?"

"I do," Lucas answered as he flashed the girl a smile and squeezed her hand gently, "I do, Maya. I just haven't figured out how yet."

Maya smiled back, her eyes twinkling with a spark of happiness. She really wanted to admit her feelings to the prince, but she knew that if he didn't know how he felt, then it wasn't a good time and it certainly wasn't a good idea to risk it. So, instead, she just nodded and the two sat in another silence (this one, however, wasn't as awkward as the first).

After a few minutes, a _ding!_ went off and Lucas glanced over at his wrist, only to discover his watch was what went off. He stood up and sighed. "It's almost time to meet Riley and Farkle. Should we head back?"

The blonde smiled up at the prince and took his hand in hers. "Sure," She replied as she let him lead her through the forest and back towards the entrance of the forest.

* * *

 _Twenty minutes later…_

"Lucas," Maya stated as she watched her crush slowly pace back and forth while trying to call his brother, "It's been twenty minutes. Something's happened, they're not coming."

"I don't get it!" Lucas shouted as he shut his phone off, "Why isn't he picking up?! We told them to meet us back here in an hour and even if Farkle wouldn't listen, Riley would." He had then paused before asking, "Right?"

"Lucas!" Maya yelled. She had then marched over and placed her hands on his shoulders firmly to stop him from pacing any longer. "Stop stressing yourself out! Look, I know this isn't like Riley and you know this isn't like Farkle. We're gonna go back in there, look for them, find them perfectly unharmed, and everything will be okay. And you know why it will be okay? Because they were too busy spending time together and they just forgot. Okay? That's all it is! They just _forgot_."

Lucas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Yeah," He agreed, "They forgot, they just forgot. They forgot, that's all they did, they just forgot."

Maya muttered something inaudible and smiled. "Good," She responded as she grabbed the brunette boy's hand and took off back into the forest, "Then let's go."

* * *

Lucas sighed.

He was worried.

No, that was an understatement. He was beyond worried.

It had been nearly ten minutes since him and Maya have started looking for their two missing friends and despite the short time period, he was freaking out inside. Cory thought he was on a date with Riley and his parents assigned him to watch over Farkle, so if anything bad happened to either of them, he'd be the one to blame—automatically, of course.

"Maya?" He asked, tiredly, "Have you found anything yet?"

"Nothing," the blonde replied as she finished looking through some bushes and turned to her crush. "Lucas, I think we better head back to the castle. We'll tell Cory what happened and he'll know what to do; he'll send out search parties and—"

"Maya," the prince said seriously, "I know you may like to stay relaxed in a situation like this, but they could be in real danger. Besides, Farkle's my brother and I was assigned by my parents to watch over him, which is a job I've been doing pretty much my entire life. I'm not leaving these—" Lucas had the paused before continuing. "These stupid woods until we have some idea of where they are or where they went."

Maya nodded silently as the brunette turned his back on her—literally. "Alright then," She muttered, "Then I'll help you look for as long as you want." The blonde had then went a bit farther off and was going to begin searching again when something tripped her and she found herself on the ground.

Maya had then stood up and looked for what tripped her. However, what she saw made her gasp and she instantly fell back on the ground, screaming.

* * *

"Maya!" At the sound of the his friend's scream, Lucas jumped and instantly ran in the direction of the blonde. His eyes widened at the sight of seeing her somewhat scared and he immediately knelt down beside her. "Maya," He asked, this time more calmly, "What happened? What's wrong?"

Upon hearing her crush's voice, Maya seemed to calm down. She had then stood up and slowly walked over to the tree across from them. "I tripped…" She spoke, slowly, "…over Farkle."

"What?!" Lucas instantly raced to his brother's side and Maya turned on her phone flashlight to use as a light source. The younger prince lied unconscious, underneath a tree; he looked almost perfectly fine, with the exception of the cuts he had on his chin and the long scratch he wore on his cheek which narrowly avoided his eye. Lucas had then turned back to the blonde and looked at her with wide eyes. "Did you find Riley too?!" He questioned, worriedly.

"W-What?" Maya took a deep breath before continuing, "N-No! Lucas, it's nine at night and I wasn't even gone for five minutes before I tripped over him. Why—How could you expect I'd find Riley when it's this dark?"

Lucas' eyes softened and Maya immediately felt bad.

"Sorry," She apologized, "I get snappy when I'm anxious." She had then kneeled down on the other side of Farkle and glanced down at the dirt, not wanting to make eye contact. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." Lucas had then began shaking Farkle's shoulders in order to wake him up and in response, Farkle stirred slightly and opened his eyes.

"Lucas? Maya?" The bad boy stated as he positioned himself up against the tree he was lying against, "Gosh, my head hurts…"

"What do you remember?" Lucas inquired, ignoring his brother's comment, "Do you remember what happened to Riley?"

"I-I don't know where she is," Farkle answered as he clutched his head with his left hand, "The last thing I remember is getting knocked out. After that, it's all a blur."

"We should get you back to the castle," Lucas suggested as he used his phone to turn on his flashlight. He had then threw it over to Maya, who caught it perfectly without being blinded by the light. "Text Cory," He said to the girl, "Tell him we're on our way back and tell him it's an emergency."

Maya nodded and quickly did as she told, her fingers flying over the tiny keyboard at an unbelievable speed.

"What about Mom and Dad?" Farkle asked, confused, "What about the staff back at our castle?"

"I'll text them later and call our castle staff to let them know we're safe," Lucas answered, "Besides, it'll take an hour or possibly longer to get home and there's no way I'm dragging you through the streets at night with a head injury."

Farkle nodded. "Alright," He commented before standing up. Sensing his brother was still a bit dizzy, Lucas wrapped his hand around his brother's back and draped Farkle's arm over his own shoulder. Maya went ahead of the two and while using the phone as a light source, the three started to find their way back to the castle.

* * *

 **And done! How was that? I am so sorry for the long wait, you guys. I swear, I had to rewrite the scene of Lucas and Maya looking for Riley and Farkle at least five times before I finally typed this up. That scene was bugging me so much, I thought I actually lost inspiration for this story *happy sigh and smile* Thank goodness I didn't! Whew!  
**

 **So, any guesses as to what happened to Riley or Farkle? Anyone wondering what/who knocked him out? I'd love to hear your thoughts!**

 **Oh, and I thought I might as well tell you guys this: I have found out when school starts. September 6th (well, it's officially the 7th, but oh well…)! The same day as Corey Fogelmanis' new direct to DVD movie comes out, Mostly Ghostly 3: One Night in Doom House! Who else is buying it besides me?! XD**

 **Now, what else did I want to tell you guys? Oh, oh, yes, I remember now! Remember when Girl Meets the Real World aired? Well, I have a little assignment/task for you guys (if you wanna do it. You don't have to).**

 **When GM The Real World aired, there was a deleted scene between Farkle, Smackle and Riley. The only reason I was looking forward to that episode was because of that one specific scene and I have looked everywhere (more specifically, on YouTube) for it, only to find nothing. So, if anybody knows or can find out what that scene was about and tell me, that'd be great. :D**

 **I also meant to ask you guys if you wanted a sequel to this story when it's completed. And if so, what should the sequel be about or what should be the main plot?**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think/your guesses are (about Farkle and Riley) in the reviews! :)**

 **~Star**


	6. Chapter 6

"Wait, what happened?" Cory asked, slowly, "Tell me again."

The four of them were in the living room of Matthews castle, as the three teens had just arrived moments before. Farkle, Maya and Lucas all sat on a orange couch while Cory sat on the red armchair across from them, drinking coffee. Topanga had went upstairs after the three teens arrived and ordered that the castle staff set up rooms for their stay.

"Well," Lucas began, "We decided to go off and explore the woods for our date, since it was close by and we were all familiar with the area. Riley said she wanted to get to know Farkle, so I went off with Maya to talk to her for a bit—"

"Hold on, back up," Cory interrupted, "You left my little princess alone with Farkle?!"

"I'm right here!" Farkle said as he held an ice pack to his head.

"Shut up," Cory snapped, "I'm not talking to you!"

"But you just did—"

"Now, Lucas, what were you saying?"

"Actually, Sir," Lucas replied, casting a worried glance at the boy beside him, "Since I was off with Maya, Farkle's going to need to tell you the rest of the story."

Farkle gave Lucas a look that said ' _really?!_ ' and Lucas immediately turned his head towards the ground to avoid his brother's gaze.

"Well?!" Cory questioned, impatiently.

Farkle shifted in his seat and almost instantly you could tell he was uncomfortable with the situation. "Alright, well…Riley and I were just wondering through the forest, talking about her past and her life and stuff like that—"

"Stalker!" Cory screamed.

"Matthews', if you ever wanna find out what happened to Riley, you can't keep interrupting," Maya stated.

Cory closed his eyes and took a deep breath nodded. "Of course," He agreed, "Go on."

"Right. So, Riley and I went off and just talked as we went. Everything was going fine, until I felt something fall on my head, and the next thing I knew, this crazy squirrel was coming at me—"

"Oh my gosh," Cory muttered.

"What is it, Sir?" Lucas inquired, confused.

"Your brother here is supposed to be some dangerous bad boy prince, but instead he's as dumb as a dimwit and can't even make up a decent lie!" The King screamed.

"You didn't let me finish!" Farkle protested.

"It's possible he banged his head harder than we thought." Lucas said to the king, "Please, just let him finish his story."

Cory sighed and shook his head. "This better be good."

"Right," Farkle nodded, "Anyway, this crazy squirrel came flying at me and in an effort to get it off, I accidentally banged my head on one of the trees. I can't remember much, since I was barely conscious, but Riley was going to call someone for help and—"

"And?!" Cory demanded.

Farkle stopped his explanation and closed his eyes while holding his head. He had a major headache and it didn't help that he knocked himself out twice, just an hour earlier.

"You okay?" Maya asked, worriedly.

"Fine," Farkle answered. He had then sighed before continuing. "So, Riley was going to call someone for help when something or somebody attacked her from behind. I took a few swings at the attacker before they took fought back and I eventually passed out. I don't remember much after that."

"Hold on," Cory said once Farkle was finished, "You mean to tell me you can take on a guy in a club at ten o'clock at night, but you can't take on a stupid squirrel and some attacker?!"

"In my defense, sir," Farkle snapped as he crossed his arms, leaned forward and narrowed his eyes at the man, "I was barely conscious and despite the fact we came here without your daughter, you haven't done anything about it yet, so that _certainly_ shows how much you truly care for her."

Cory growled at the boy across from him and took the same position. "You ungrateful, little—"

"Cory!" At that moment, Topanga came into the room and shot a glare at her husband, "Stop interrogating these poor kids! They're probably tired and just as worried about Riley as you are. There's no need to take your anger out on them!"

"Topanga, you don't get it! Farkle, he—"

"Got hit on the head twice and is probably tired, just like Lucas and Maya. We can deal with this tomorrow." The Queen had then turned to the three teens and smiled. "Charlie and Natalia have set up rooms for your stay. Maya, you're on the left side of the hall, Farkle and Lucas are on the right; the rooms are right across from each other. I recommend you three go to bed and try to get some sleep."

"What about our parents?" Lucas asked, nervously, "They're on a royal visit and won't be back for another week or so."

"Where to?" Cory questioned.

"Diggory Hollow," Farkle replied, "Our cousin's kingdom."

Cory glared at the younger prince, but said nothing.

"I'll call them tomorrow morning," Topanga stated, "The time there is three hours ahead, correct?"

Lucas nodded. "Correct."

"Tomorrow then." Topanga had then turned to her husband and smiled a sweet smile, though you could easily tell she was faking it. "Cory," She said through gritted teeth, "Would you mind if we were to talk outside?"

Cory looked at his wife, oblivious. "Are you sure?" He asked, "Isn't it cold outside?"

Topanga sighed, annoyed, but still wore a smile on her face. "Well, yes," She admitted, "But we need to…feed the horses."

"But it's dark out," Cory protested, "The horses are asleep."

"Then let's go water the flowers!" Topanga exclaimed. She had then grabbed her husband by the arm and roughly dragged him out of the three castle, with the three teens watching as they went.

Once the two adults left, Lucas stood up from his spot on the couch and sighed. "Well," He announced, "I'm tired and today has been a long day, so I'm going to go get some sleep. Anyone coming?"

Maya yawned as she stood up and took a place next to the heir. "I'll come," She agreed. She had then turned to the younger prince before asking, "Farkle, you coming too?"

"Actually," Farkle responded as he casted a glance around the room, "I think I'll stay here for a bit." After seeing the confused looks on his friends faces, he quickly lied and added, "I'm not tired yet."

Lucas nodded in understanding before he turned on his heels. "Don't stay up too late," He called out as he went upstairs with Maya in tow.

Farkle quietly watched as the two went upstairs and as soon as they did so, he sighed. Despite the fact it'd only been an hour since he'd seen Riley last, he missed her more than ever. Not only that, but he felt like it was his fault she was missing in the first place. If he had been strong enough to save her, she would've been home, safe and sound; she wouldn't have been out missing and in possible danger, if he had been strong enough to save her.

He stayed like this for a while, trying to collect and gather his thoughts. From outside, he could hear the two rulers of Arizonica arguing and as he went up to his room, he could only wonder what they'd been arguing about.

* * *

"Cory!" Topanga screamed as she dragged her husband outside, "Why do you hate Farkle so much?! He hasn't done anything wrong!"

Cory frowned at his wife. "He hasn't done anything wrong?" He repeated, "Have you forgotten about the time he almost got himself arrested?! Not to mention, he just gave our daughter away to something or someone that was lurking out in those woods!"

"That was three years ago!" Topanga yelled, lowering her voice slightly, as to not wake any of the staff up. "It doesn't matter now! And besides, you heard him; he tried to save Riley and he was barely conscious at the time. There was nothing he could do!"

"How much did you hear?" Cory asked, confused.

Topanga rolled her eyes, tiredly. "I was in upstairs hallway, Cory, it wasn't that far away."

"So you believe his stupid story about the squirrel that attacked him?"

"There's a perfectly logical explanation for that 'stupid story', as there is for everything."

"Oh, tell me then, Topanga, what could this 'logical explanation' be?" Cory questioned, using air quotes, mocking his wife.

Topanga smiled brightly. "Simple. He was still out of it at the time you asked him and couldn't remember all the details correctly, so he made up a cover story on the spot, since he didn't want to upset you."

"Well, he failed either way," Cory stated as he crossed his arms, "You want to hear my theory for what happened?"

Topanga rolled her eyes once again before she sighed. "Sure, honey. What's your theory?"

Cory smiled, happily. "See, what I think happened is that he upset my little girl and, because of whatever he did to do that, she ran off. Now, Farkle knew he was going to be in trouble if Riley was found missing, so he did the only thing he could to get out of it—"

"Oh, and what ever could that be?" Topanga inquired, sarcastically.

"He hit himself over the head with a rock, like a loon, to make it seem like he didn't do anything wrong so we wouldn't suspect him," Cory exclaimed before pointing his finger in the air, "But see! I'm too smart for him!"

Topanga sighed. "Of course you are, dear."

"Great!" Cory grinned. "So, I say we sue him!

Topanga looked at her husband, alarmed. "Cory!" She shrieked, "We can't do that; he's royalty."

"Then let's execute him!"

"He's not apart of our kingdom."

"Imprison him? Do we have a dungeon?"

"No, because you turned it into a sewing room for the tailors."

Cory sighed, sadly. He had then stood in thought for a second before he smiled, like a lightbulb suddenly went off in his head. "Kill him!" He exclaimed, "Decapitate him!"

"Cory!" Topanga shouted, half angry and half shocked, "We can't do that! You made it illegal to kill people in Arizonica and not to mention, his parents are visiting relatives and when they return, I'm pretty sure they would not like to find their son dead! That kind of thing could start a war!"

"Okay, then let's hear your great idea for a punishment!"

"We can't punish him without evidence! We have nothing to use against him and I have a feeling we won't find anything on him anyway. I think it's best if we wait until tomorrow, see if Riley calls and then, if she doesn't, we send search parties out to look for her."

Cory's face brightened. "And we can use Farkle as bait!"

"No!" Topanga yelled, "Cory, we are not doing any of those things!"

"Fine," Cory pouted. He had then bit his lip. "I'm sorry for what I said about Farkle," He apologized, "I just don't trust him that much. But I am hoping that Riley is found soon."

"I'm sure she will be," Topanga assured her husband as she wrapped him in a hug, "And if she isn't, she come back to us on her own. She's sixteen, Cory. She's a very responsible girl."

"You're right," Cory concurred, "You're always right."

"That I am," Topanga agreed. She had then let go of her husband and motioned inside the castle doors. "Now, we're gonna go inside and get to sleep. And while we're doing that, you are not gonna think about using Farkle as bait to get Riley back."

"Maybe," Cory teased playfully as he held the door open for his wife and the two went off into the castle once again, "Maybe."

* * *

 **So, how'd you like it? I actually wrote this in an hour and a half, so I'm pretty proud. School starts tomorrow and although I only go for half an hour, I'm pretty sure I'll spend half OF my day designing new cover designs for my subjects and organizing my pencil cases (I'll spend the other half writing chapter seven XD). Even though I'm super messy when it comes to my locker, I love having my supplies organized beforehand. Kind of odd/ironic, isn't it? XD**

 **Anyway, did you guys like the scenes between Farkle and Cory and Cory and Topanga? I had a lot of fun writing them, so please tell me which one is your favourite. :)**

 **Also, I asked this question in the last chapter, but no one really answered, so I'm asking it again: Do you guys want a sequel? And if so, what should the plot be?**

 **Oh, and another question: Do you guys want Lucas' coronation scene where he becomes king? Because I've been thinking about typing that up and adding it in, but not if you guys don't want it.**

 **So, what do you think is gonna happen next? Who/What do you think attacked Riley and Farkle in the woods? Do you believe Farkle's squirrel story? I hope you all liked this chapter and please let me know what you think in the reviews!**

 **Btw, did anyone catch the Harry Potter reference? If not, I'll give you a hint; it's in the part where Farkle and Lucas (and Topanga) mention their parents' trip.**

 **~Star :)**


	7. Chapter 7

"Farkle! Farkle, wake up! Farkle!"

The young prince opened his eyes and took a glance around the castle room. The room was nothing like his back at home; the walls were painted a light grey and for once, you could actually see the floor. What he noticed most of all though was that his door was wide open and Lucas stood right in front of it, having barged in just moments ago.

"What the heck?!" He asked as he looked at his brother, shocked, "What are you doing in my room?!"

"Maya agreed to go on a date with me!" Lucas exclaimed, excitedly.

"You're a prince," Farkle stated, as if it wasn't obvious, "What girl wouldn't wanna go out with you? It's kind of an advantage, if you haven't noticed."

"Well, someone obviously woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Lucas muttered quietly.

"Yeah, you would too if your _girlfriend_ was missing!" Farkle shouted as he pulled a white tee overtop of his bare skin, "Speaking of which, have they found anything yet?! It's been three days!"

"These things take time," Lucas explained. He didn't want Farkle to get mad at him because the older prince knew he'd been frustrated the last few days, with Riley being missing and all. He was worried too, of course; it was just that he had a kingdom to run as well as a brother to look after. "You have to be patient."

"I don't have time to be patient!" Farkle yelled, "Riley's missing, has been for the last three days and her stupid father isn't doing anything to help! I say we either go find her ourselves or get the police involved because, really, I'm not waiting around anymore, Lucas."

Lucas sighed and crossed his arms. "You know you don't have a good history with the police. Do you really think that they're gonna listen to anything you have to say?"

"It's better than not saying anything at all!"

Lucas shook his head and turned to leave the room. "This conversation is over."

Farkle groaned. "Stop acting like dad—"

"I don't care," Lucas replied sternly. "With mom and dad away, you're under my watch and that means your under my control. I don't care what you think, I'm not going to allow yourself to go outside and get killed, only for mom and dad to return and find you dead because of your stupidity." With that, he walked out of the room.

As soon as Lucas left, Farkle flopped down on to his bed and sighed. Riley was out there, missing, and for all he knew, she could've been dying. He didn't care what Lucas thought, he didn't care about anyone's thoughts. He was going to find Riley, one way or another.

* * *

 _Three hours later. . ._

"Hey Maya?!" Lucas asked as he approached the blonde girl, who seemed to be reading a book at the moment, "Do you know where Farkle is? I really need to talk to him."

"Nope," the girl responded as she looked up towards the green-eyed prince, "Actually, I haven't seen him all day. Why do you ask?"

Lucas frowned. "Long story short, we had a fight earlier and I need to apologize."

Maya looked up from her book, her eyes sparking with interest. "What about?" She asked, curiously with excitement in her voice.

Lucas sighed. "Riley," He confessed, "She's still missing and Farkle wants us to go and look for her ourselves, because he thinks Cory isn't doing a good enough job."

"And you want to protect him," Maya stated.

Lucas nodded. "Exactly," he replied as he sat down beside her. "But, Maya, how am I supposed to do that while temporarily running a kingdom and setting up for my coronation?"

Maya sighed sadly and in response, Lucas rested his head on her shoulder. "I…I don't know, Lucas," she whispered as she wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "I don't know everything." The two had then inched closer to each other and stayed like that for as long as they could.

* * *

 **And done! I'm so sorry for the huge delay, guys, and the super short chapter. I had really bad writers block and I felt like I should've updated by now, so I did.  
**

 **Now, let's talk Christmas. It's been snowing a lot where I am, but how are you guys? I'm hosting an online Secret Santa and have already done all of my Christmas shopping! I'm so excited! It's a week away! :D**

 **Let me know your thoughts on this chapter and about Christmas in the reviews. Have a Merry (pre-)Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

 **~Star :)**


End file.
